kerosrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Zlay
Description Among all of Keros's many sorcerers, Zlay is known as one of the most fearsome. He is not truly evil and has done many good deeds for the people of Keros. He helped the Immortal Krovos during the early wars against the Darklings. But Zlay is also renown all across the world as a notorious thief, liar, and murderer. Appearance Zlay is a Shalestine. One of the most widely recognized creatures within Keros. Most Shalestines are tall and thin and have gray or silver skin. They have big bat-like ears on the sides of their head and big sparkling eyes. They have naturally skinny bodies and are very skillful in the art of magic. In the world's top magically skilled species, Shalestine ranks second under Shroms. Palesines come third and Allures forth. History Zlay's notorious nature stems from an early childhood crisis. He was born into a family in turmoil. They were in great poverty. He, his parents, and his younger brother. After he was born, his parents raised him in the streets for a few years. Soon they managed to get enough money to pay for a small house they could live in. But after a few years they were homeless again. Zlay's parents were in great anger with each other and soon divorced, sending Zlay into a spiralling depression. His father had threatened to kill him and his mother. Soon Zlay made a mission to protect his mom. After the couple had split, Zlay's dad went on to join the Shalestine military. Zlay's mother Dalgine went on to working in Shalestine gardens but received little pay. When Zlay was old enough he worked in the local potions store. Eventually Zlay was involved in a horrible accident in the potions store. One of the shelves of potions broke and dumped glasses of magical fluids all over him. Combined they created a horrible corrosive material that sunk deep into his DNA and began to generate new emotions like extreme anger and constantly worsening sorrow. Soon they also began to generate new powers and abilities that Zlay used and gave great abuse to. When his father was released from the military, he wanted to find Zlay again and have a father-son relationship with him. Zlay found it to be unacceptable and upon his father's arrival gave him a very horrid array of words to listen to. Zlay's father was furious and in revenge stole what little supply of food the family had. From it, Dalgine starved to death and died. Zlay retaliated by murdering his father. His younger brother Phala, who had always looked up to him, was shattered by the news. Zlay tried to convince Phala that what he had done was right but no matter how hard he tried, Phala believed he had comitted murder and was the reason for both their parents' death. Zlay in anger beat Phala and sent him away into the wilderness. Zlay went on to working in the streets and learning great hardships. Soon his DNA poisoning began to react again when he was arrested several years later after Phala had returned and turned him in. Phala then left once more to avoid his brother's wrath. Zlay was imprisoned for twenty long years. When he finally escaped, he went on to seek revenge against the one who turned him in. A group of strange beings called the Celestial Witches soon became aware of his situation and upon meeting him offered him a deal. They offered him unimaginable power: enough power to vanquish an Immortal if he so desired--in return for a shard of his heart which they later used during the Fatedoom Crisis. Zlay gained power and eventually tracked down Phala. But Phala had also sought the protection of an Immortal named Krovos who after meeting Phala was willing to help him escape evil. Zlay was defeated by Krovos and Phala escaped. Zlay began to grow a hatred for Krovos as he was tossed away into a huge abyss by the Immortal. There Zlay spent another ten years tunneling his way out and climbing back to the surface world. As of Zlay's return, he sought to destroy Krovos and his brother Phala but could not find them anywhere. He went on to the Eastern worlds to search for his enemies there, making himself known as a killer in the process. Several people were in league with Krovos the Immortal. Friends and allies. Upon hearing this, Zlay slaughtered many of them. The largest of these massacres was the Night of SIlver Shattering when Zlay invited a handful of Krovos's allies (and other assorted rich people) and used a powerful spell he was granted by the Witches. He created a huge cloud of vapors, toxic gas that went throughout the building they were in. Once breathed in it spawned electrified crystals in the host's lungs. The crystals would eventually shock the host and grow so big their lungs would burst if they hadn't been electricuted to death by then. Upon hearing the news, Krovos sought to find Zlay and stop him. Zlay was determined to find him. After Zlay's last victory, Krovos was fearing that he had grown too strong to face even for an Immortal. Krovos and Zlay finally had a battle that ended in a draw. They decided to part ways. Krovos fled to the west and Zlay went back to the east where he became known as one of the worst killers in the area who was never caught again. Though Zlay was indeed a murderer, he tried not to kill people often; only doing so when absolutely necessary. Darkling Outbreak Rises Soon came the rise of Mallis and the Darklings. When the force of the Darkness was just beginning to make itself known, many Immortals rushed to fight it as quickly as possible. They took it as a great advantage to destroy it and become the greatest among their kind and with luck be rewarded vastly. Unfortunately, the Immortals could never manage to bring the Darkness down. They did in fact weaken it substantially during several key battles. Eventually after the Darkness had taken the Palesine owned City of Balgus, it began to head east towards Draask, a Shalestine kingdom. Zlay had heard of the Darkness and its power and was eager to help stop it. Though he was a horrible criminal and gruesome killer, he did have morals and goodness left in him and saw it to be a horrible tragedy if the innocent people there were destroyed by the Darkness. The Immortals Krovos and his greatest friend Amala arrived on the scene of the Darkness's arrival. As the rumors of local sorcerers had stated, the leader of the Darkness, Lord Mallis had arrived with it. Amala and Krovos fought Mallis hard, eventually leading in Amala's death. Zlay arrived and though not liking it, aided Krovos in fighting the Lord of the Darkness. Unfortunately, Zlay and Krovos were both overpowered by the Black Warrior, and they fled from Mallis's presence. The city of Draask was annihilated and burnt to the ground with Zlay and Krovos fleeing from the scene. Zlay soon had no choice but to side with his enemy in this ordeal and help him destroy the Darkness. They came to a realization that it was unnatural for the Darkness to have a leader, an official emperor. Usually the Darkness simply had its higher alpha followers and no real organized rulers. The Darkness at first worked like a pack of dogs, but had now grown more complicated. They sought the help of the Elders in Falna, an ancient monastery atop Mount Feithor. Zlay did not want to enter the monastery, given the fact that the Celestial Witches had been in conflict with the Elders for generations and he had been in association with them. He had to enter anyway. Upon meeting the Elders in their court, they asked for revelation of secrets behind the strange event. The Elders at first did not want to give them their prophecies, but after a debate one of the Elders named Athar raised the point that without giving the prophecy to some of the warriors, the prophecy itself would never be fulfilled. Thus the Elders revealed to Zlay and Krovos a very important prophecy they received decades ago: A great warrior would rise from the ashes of a life of turmoil and erect a massive army of destruction that would smoke out the land and rise to create a towering empire over Keros. The band of Immortals would be shattered and split apart if they could not reunite in time to stop him from spreading his havoc and ruin across the land. Krovos and Zlay began to call the Immortals together and tell them of this news. Many Immortals such as Savok and Eldra did not believe it and began to theorize that Zlay was using evil magic to force Krovos to say these things and spring a trap. Zlay pleaded forgiveness of the Immortals. The only one who was open to forgiving him was Varla. Varla sided with him as Savok and Eldra raised an anger among the Immortals. They both fled the meeting. Zlay, Krovos, and Varla tried to calm the other Immortals down and help them see reason. A few began to believe the prophecy but there were still a few who didn't. Those that didn't soon left the meeting. Those who did quickly left but not to band together and take action: but to seek out Mallis and try to kill him themselves. Not working together, not taking their advice. Thus, the downfall of the Immortals had only begun. Given that Mallis was an Immortal, he was equal in power to them. Given the fact that he was King of the Darkness, that power was quadrupled. Mallis being an Immortal, had the power to sense when another Immortal was near. He was able to kill many of the Immortals that challenged him. It wasn't at all easy for him, but he did it. Eventually Krovos went into a spiralling depression over the loss of so many Immortals. Zlay and Varla quickly fell in love. When Mallis became aware of this, he couldn't refuse an opportunity to deprave his enemy of joy. He sent a Black Thalkax (a very powerful winged, giant Darkling) to ambush Zlay's castle. When it had arrived, it torched the castle and became close to killing Varla. Zlay realized Mallis's true plan: to cause as much torment, sorrow, and anguish in Keros as possible. Zlay desired to protect Varla from anything and everything and kept a much closer eye on her, though she insisted she could take care of herself and was just as powerful as he was--if not more. The three of them went off to visit the Shalestine kingdom of Ralem. Ralem was the largest and most powerful kingdom in the far east. As they had arrived and begin to rally followers that would help them take on the Darkness, they were arrested by the local soldiers and taken to the high palace's dungeons. They demanded to know why they were arrested and wanted to see the person who had sent the guards to take them. They were taken to the royal throne room where they spoke with the king of the capital city, Lord Palegir. As soon as the meeting had began, the three powerful beings immediately noticed something wasn't right with the king. Krovos came to acuse King Palegir of working with Mallis. The King denied it every time. The more times Krovos would acuse him, the angrier he'd get. Eventually he came to reveal that he was actually a Darkling in disguise. Upon transformation, they fought the rage-torn Darkling to the death. Come the death of the Darkling, the kingdom went into a state of panic and turmoil. They found no one to come and take the king's place and began to find officials they thought would be suiting for the throne and planned to soon hold an election. But the officials refused to participate and did not want to become rulers. Mallis eventually arrived at the elections and volunteered as leader. Nobody wanted to object in fear, yet nobody wanted to agree. Krovos, Zlay, and Varla refused to allow Mallis to crown himself king of Ralem and fought him. However once again, Mallis won, ending in the imprisonment of the two Immortals and the powerful sorcerer. They were kept in maximum security prisons miles underground beneath the city. Ralem was soon turned into Mallis's personal slave city which he only kept remaining to use as a place for his enemies to suffer inside.Eventually a group of Immortals had arrived with a force of Allures that conquered the walls of Ralem and stormed inside the city. During the chaos, the three were set free and escaped. Mallis however caught onto the trick and sent his Hunters to track them down as they were in the wilderness. The group of Immortals who had struck Ralem were devoured by Lord Mallis. Zlay, Varla, and Krovos took to the west to get far from Ralem and the rest of the east which much of the Darkness was beginning to occupy. They found a cave which they slept in for several nights. Eventually they had to move to keep the mission alive. They made their way to Alister, the capital of the massive Allure kingdom in the west. They demanded to speak to King Celsius. When they arrived to see him, he seemed very stressed. They worked out a deal with him, asking to hide in his kingdom for a short amount of time. Eventually after news of Celsius's horrid death (read Celsius's article for more details) reached the rest of Alister, the kingdom began to fall apart. Mallis took this as the perfect opportunity to attack. His forces ravaged and consumed Alister and took the life of Varla along with it. Zlay was overcome with weeping, sorrow, and grief and became consumed with getting revenge on Mallis. He had a final duel with Mallis which ended in a suprising draw. He fled though and went to the Thail, where the Celestial Witches dwelled. They opened a portal to another realm where Zlay cowardly escaped Keros. Krovos on the other hand was fed to the Darkness and inevitably destroyed. After the Darkness gained that power, it went on to the rest of the world and spread even more quickly.